


All Yours

by HoneypotAI (TheDaringInferno)



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/HoneypotAI
Summary: When they find Flynn making out with another man the brothers become possessive of Flynn, because Flynn is theirs and if they had known he liked men they would have sexed him up much sooner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [disney-kink prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=2117737)
> 
> -
> 
> Harald is the sideburns brother and Ivar is the eyepatch brother.

“So are you just going to stay silent or-”

“Shut up.” This certainly wasn’t how Flynn expected his night to end. He’d expected to get reasonably drunk and then fucked by that pretty pirate that had been eyeing him for the better part of the night. He’d nearly gotten there too, out in the alley behind the bar with the man trying to swallow his tongue and shoving eager hands down his pants. Then all of a sudden the pirate was ripped from him and the Stabbington Brothers, who were supposed to be sleeping, were dragging him off back to the room they’d rented for the night.

Honestly he was sure he would probably die tonight. Homosexuality was a _crime_ and though his compatriots couldn’t care less about the law they still had a few personal morals they probably upheld.

Flynn stumbled as he was shoved unceremoniously up the stairs to their room. As soon as the door closed behind the three of them, Flynn fell to his knees. There was no use in putting up a fight and he was too drunk to even try and defend himself.

“Do your worst, just make it quick.” He kept his head down, he didn’t need to see them slit his throat. He heard a gruff laugh and looked up just in time to see the lips that crashed onto his. Rough hands moved him into someone’s lap as his lips were assaulted by another.

 _Definitely_ not how he thought his night would go.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Lips pulled away from his as Flynn tried to bring his thoughts together. Harald cupped his face with more gentleness than Flynn ever expected from the man while Ivar held the dark haired man in his lap. The fond, exasperated look the man was giving him did not sync up with Flynn’s memory of Harald viciously shoving him off a cliff. Granted he fell into a lake and Ivar had been at the bottom waiting for him but still! It was rather rude.

“What now?” Flynn sputtered, failing to see how neither of the brothers were as shocked as he was.

“I don’t think trying to kiss me to death is a very effective execution method.” Ivar growled behind him and Flynn let out the smallest shiver. It was rare to hear the man talk and whenever he did Flynn knew he would store those little snippets away for later when he felt lonely in bed.

“We aren’t trying to kill you.” Flynn nodded, his brain barely registering the other man’s words.

“Then why are you-” Ivar’s grip on him suddenly turned tight as he pulled Flynn closer to him. The thief gasped at the erection pressing into his back and looked to Harald for help. Harald grinned at him, sliding hands up and down Flynn’s thighs.

“You’re _ours_. No one gets to touch you. No one but us.” Flynn groaned, nodding fervently as Ivar began to grind into him. He hadn’t expected his night to end in anything but pain when he’d seen the twins in the alley but now he knew that they cared for him. That he was _theirs_.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
